Snowman Boss
Overview The snowman boss was a seasonal boss for (winter and) the Snowman Boss update of horrific housing. As of 1/6/2020, it has been removed. It is currently the fourth boss to be added to Horrific Housing. The boss has its own gamemode, "Boss" where every player has to work together to defeat the boss. Each player must collect 5 wax spheres from one machine and bring it to another machine to melt into the wax. Players can then create candles to throw at the snowman and win the game. Everyone who survives will be awarded an icicle ornament,20 tokens, and 60 XP points. Boss Fight Pre-Fight The noob from the Pumpkingeist boss returns to start off the battle with some dialogue. Noob: "Hi guys want to check out my newest invention?" Player: "Now isn't a good time! This snowman looks like he's gonna try and freeze us!" Noob: "My invention is a cool candle maker, maybe you could use it to melt the snowman?" Player: "That might actually work. If we can build a few candles and throw it at him..." Noob: "Nice, well first we need to collect some wax from a nearby wax dispenser." Player: "I do love plot convenience." Fight Players will spawn in the playing field, now completely covered in icy terrain. There will be a wax dispenser to the right of the map near the Lobby. Players must avoid the boss' attacks and get 5 wax spheres to the candlemaker opposite to the wax dispenser. Depositing 5 wax spheres will make a candle. Then a player must get this and throw it at the Snowman, carefully avoiding the icicles protecting him, to deal with damage. The boss uses 1 of 4 attacks every 4 seconds. *'Freeze Bomb: '''A neon blue circle randomly appears under a player and freezes any who may touch it. *'Homing Icicles: The ground under random players begins to omit white sparkles for 2 seconds before an icicle shoots up from the ground. Getting hit by an icicle deals 50 damage. The Snowman uses 4 of these at a time. *'Snowballs: '''The boss throws 4-6 snowballs at players which each deal 20 damage. *'Gale: 'The world darkens and a powerful gale pushes players to towards the lobby. Post Fight If a player wins, will get; * 20 Tokens * Icicles Ornament * 60 XP A blue victory message will appear saying "'The Snowman has been defeated." If all the players are defeated, a blue message will simply say "The Snowman froze all the players." Gallery BossNot.png|The notification informing players about the boss. SnowBoss.png|The Snowman in game. SHealth.png|The Snowman's healthbar. SnowB.png|The Snowman's Snowball attack. IcicleA.png|The Snowman's Icicle attack. GaleA.png|The Snowman's Gale attack. SFreeze.png|The Snowman's Freeze attack. wax machine.PNG|The wax dispenser. WaxB.png|A wax ball used to make the candles. CMachine.png|The candle making machine. Candle.png|The candle used to attack the boss. SnowDefeat.png|The defeat message that appears when the Snowman kills all the players. RW1.png|The Icicles ornament being rewarded. Icicles.PNG|The icicles reward when you win. RW2.png|The 200 Tokens and 60 XP. Trivia *If one looks closely, it appears as if the Snowman has the Inner Demon pet on. *This is currently the 4th boss to be added to Horrific Housing. *This boss based on Roblox Raig Snowman bundle.. *In Pre-Fight, it forces you to talk. Category:Boss